Snow Angel
by Gohanroxme
Summary: In which, while on a winter stroll, Naruto catches sight of Hinata as she makes snow angels, realizing that she, in all her innocence (despite her being a ninja and all) is exactly what one would call an angel. NaruHina. One-shot.


Snow Angel: Naruto/Hinata:

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_**.**

_ A/N: R&R!_

Angel.

Perhaps when he'd first heard the term, he'd thought that an angel's skin illuminated a soft radiance, that they had more grace than required, and that pulsating, golden halos hovered above their pretty, little heads. He'd figured that real angels carried harps and sported feathery wings protruding from their backs. He'd assumed that they were the ultimate perfection: never grew cold, never left any footprints, never aged . . . .

But, watching as she lie flopped onto her back in her long, winter coat, beautiful eyes of a pearly shade coinciding with the mirthful grin that touched her lips, he couldn't help but believe that this was what a true angel looked like.

Like her.

Cute.

Cherubic.

Chaste.

Yet, so enchanting.

The whiteness of the snow of which she was sprawled out in in contrast to her glossy, dark hair was something ethereal. The virtuosity of the faint, reddish glow in her cheeks (a gorgeous hue that he never witnessed against the pallor of her complexion, unless she was somehow embarrassed, or flattered.) managed to take his breath away. Her lips, lips that he practically owned, were curled in smile: one of _those_ smiles, _those_ smiles that caused everyone around her to follow suit; one of _those_ smiles that put him in a trance as he observed how happy she could be, how brilliantly her face could brighten when most of the time, even when in his presence, her dark eyebrows were drawn with what seemed to be apprehension, her mouth always a straight line.

Yet, right then, her expression was serene. Full of bliss. Like an angel. His angel.

One corner of his mouth twitched upward.

It was ironic how she was _making_ snow angels, both arms rising and falling in the snow, both legs stretching apart, and then meeting again. It was a steady pattern. There was something so innocent about it, something so pure and youthful. It made his own grin grow wider.

He headed toward her, crossing the asphalt jogging path to the picnic field buried in the crisp snow.

She was oblivious to his arrival, so he waited until he standing right beside her lounging form before smirking, "Hinata-chan, you're such a child, y'know?"

At his words, she instantly jolted upright, blinking the snowflakes rapidly from her eyelashes and shaking the dampness from her hair, the fluffy ball on the top of her red hat bobbing as the sweetest hue of pink spread across her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun . . . !"

He exhaled slowly and deeply, cherishing the soft, feminine lilt of her voice. He was fond of the way that it always put him at ease, that it was always consoling and gentle . . . . It was that voice that was always expressing everlasting faith in him, that voice . . . of an angel.

Her expression was relatively flustered and she turned away from him, cowering underneath her bangs, dark hair obscuring her eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

He figured that he could ask her the same question, only with a little more detail: why his girlfriend of two months was rested in the snow making angels in such a random place as the park.

Truthfully, he'd come here for a random walk in the snow, so maybe they were even. He rather liked the feel of bitter, cool air on against his cheeks, shifting through his blond hair. The crunch of the snow underfoot was nice, too. It was refreshing.

"I'm taking a walk. I like snow."

"R-Really?" There was no the denying that the curious cock of her head was absolutely endearing. "So do I . . . ." With a small smile that could have melted the snow around her nonetheless, she told him, "I . . . I like the vibrancy. It's so white. Unblemished and . . . and untainted."

He blinked, silent towards her choice of words. _J . . . Just like her . . . ._

He grinned fondly at her. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

Those eyes, with their exquisite, unheard-of color, gently raised to meet his. "Well, how would you describe it, Naruto-kun?"

Describe it? He answered without hesitation, "It reminds me of you."

She bit her lip to stifle a smile. "T-That's sweet of you, Naruto-kun . . . ."

_He really didn't wish to ruin her purity, but . . . _

"You know what else is sweet?" He dropped knees with his hands at either side of her head, smirking to himself as she squeaked in astonishment.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you . . . ?"

He lowered his forehead to hers, which was suddenly feverishly hot, despite the cold. He liked that. "Your lips, angel . . . ."

The realization on her instantly red face was adorable, yet he noticed the earnestness in her gaze as she lifted a gloved hand to one of his cheeks.

_. . . even an angel has her moments._

He let his mouth graze hers softly before deepening the kiss, letting his fingers trace her face, and . . . and . . .

Snow.

When he'd first heard the term and witnessed it for the first time, he'd known it was cold, but now, hovering over his snow angel with the knees of his pants soaked through, he was aware that he was feeling . . . quite warm.

And with the amount of heat in her blushing cheeks, he could tell that Hinata was feeling the same way.

_A/N: Yay for NaruHina fluff! Despite it's number of words, this actually took me a while to write, lolz. So maybe you can please review? Thanks for reading._


End file.
